


Can't Help Falling in Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Love Simon, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, revolves around bram, simon vs the homo sapiens agenda, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: So this is my first ever fic written and I really hope you guys enjoy it. It’s mostly just a jumble of emotions because I love Bram Greenfeld.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

Abraham Louis Greenfeld was twelve years old when he stopped believing in love.

He remembered the day so very clearly. It was a Saturday morning, and his parents had sat him down after breakfast, a solemn look on their faces and for a moment Bram thought his grandma had died.

So he burst into tears. And they didn’t stop once his mother had broken the actual news: his parents were getting a divorce.

They had assured him it wasn’t his fault and that they loved him very much but none of that mattered. His mother and father, people he’d always assumed were meant to be, were no longer in love.

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Bram felt happier than he had in a long time: he’d made Creekwood's soccer team after crushing tryouts.

The first person he told was his mom, who congratulated him with an overuse of emojis to show her support. His dad responded with a simple but supportive text back stating:  _‘I’m proud of you.’_.

The punctuation and apostrophe all in place. Bram supposed that’s where he got his penchant for being a grammar nerd.

However, what ended up being the best part of making the team was the fact that Nick’s two best friends were present.

They were always there to cheer him on, and never limited their love and support just for Nick.

There was Leah who didn’t seem too interested in the game itself but always seemed to be aware of when Nick had the ball.

And Simon…he had  _definitely_  noticed Simon.

Simon, who would squint as he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and would look to Leah for cues for when to cheer.

Simon, with the messy but adorable hair that would distract Bram as he waited for Garrett to stop hogging the ball.

Simon, who’s high-fives with Bram always felt like they lingered for a second longer than normal, but made Bram wish they’d last forever.

* * *

A couple of years later, Bram finally got to hold that very hand, using any leverage he got to pull that beautiful boy close and into a kiss. 

Kisses that made Bram forget what it felt like to breathe, yet he’d never felt more alive. Kisses that Bram could never have imagined, not even in his wildest dreams.

All because of a late night ramble on a blog.

Abraham Louis Greenfeld was sixteen years old when he started believing in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read/like/reblog these fics on my tumblr https://spierfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
